


A Port In The Storm

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal and June find each other in a metropolis of 8 million people. It was just meant to be.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & June Ellington, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 20





	A Port In The Storm

Peter thought he was putting Neal in his place by sending him off to a thrift store when their precarious partnership began. Little did the Federal Agent know that hand-me-down clothes were nothing new to Neal. They had constituted his whole wardrobe when he was growing up. Well, that was then and this was now, and Neal’s fortunes were definitely looking up. He had found a kindred spirit who saw him for what he was, and, unbelievably, was willing to take a chance. June was offering a port in the storm, and time would prove that she was offering so much more. Yes, it had been an auspicious day when a lonely lady met a needy felon. A bond had been formed, perhaps stronger than another forged between a young criminal and his handler. Maybe that was just meant to be.


End file.
